Unloved and Devoted
by RussleKun
Summary: In which Alois tests Claude's devotion...


**A/N: Well, here's U.**

**Set after Alois gets stabbed in the belly.**

Alois winced a tiny bit as he sat up in his bed. Hannah walked in, eyes half lidded as she hung her head and walked over to her blond master. He glared at her scornfully even as she set down a tray of food for the boy. With gritted teeth, he shoved the food away. "Hannah, what are you doing? Get Claude!" he yelled angrily.

She closed her eyes, or eye, in this case and nodded. "Of course, Dana-sama," she murmured out, bowing quickly before leaving the room.

Just a little while after, Claude walked in. "Dana-sama," he addressed politely. "What is it that you need?"

Slowly, he made his way over to the bed side. Alois pulled him down so that he was sitting on the bed and hugged him around the neck tightly. "Just this," he spoke softly, nuzzling into the demon's neck.

His eyes closed peacefully. Claude only blinked, letting out a silent sigh. He let Alois cling to him, but didn't return the embrace. "Claude, wrap your arms around me," Alois finally ordered.

Claude reluctantly did so, wrapping his arms around Alois' back and holding him their. Alois shuddered a tiny bit. "Claude…" he spoke softly.

The butler blinked. "Yes, Dana-sama?" he questioned.

Alois pulled back to look at the raven haired demon but still kept his arms around Claude's neck. "You love me, right?" he questioned, pink dusting over his cheeks as he stared at Claude and patiently waited for a reply.

"Of course, Dana-sama," he said. It was a lie though. As much of a lie as Claude could make it at least.

The blond boy smiled at him a little, but the smile quickly faded. "Prove it," he spoke out, head going down so that his hair hid his eyes.

Claude paused, the spoke hesitantly, "As you wish, Dana-sama. But how should I prove my love?"

Alois shook his head, still not meeting Claude's gaze. "Any way you can think of. I don't care what it is…"

"…Whatever you say, Dana-sama," he murmured and lifted Alois' chin to face him.

Slowly, he moved in, stopping for a brief second when Alois' eyes widened before molding their lips together. Alois closed his eyes, pulling himself closer to Claude.

The demon inwardly grimaced. He didn't like the clingy type, but… He slid his tongue out over Alois' lips. Alois pulled back. "Wha-…?" Alois questioned, confused.

'Oh hell, he's naïve…' Claude thought, then sighed. "Just keep your mouth opened a bit," he said.

Alois blinked, but nodded once. Claude reclaimed his masters' lips. He slid his tongue through Alois' barely parted lips. The blond released a tiny gasp at the sensation felt when their tongues brushed against each other. He pulled away quickly, panting with his face tinted a light red color. "Mm… Claude, this is weird," he whispered out, looking away from the raven.

"Do you want me to stop?" Claude asked. He wanted to stop.

"N-no…! That's not it. But c-could we go a bit slower?" he questioned, still not meeting Claude's eyes.

Claude paused. He wasn't quite sure how he could be taking it any slower than he already was. He nodded after a moment. "Of course, Dana-sama," he said.

"And…" Alois paused. "Don't c-call me that… Alois… Call me by my name," he said shyly, slowly turning his head back in Claude's direction.

The butler blinked, then opened his mouth. "Alois… Of course. That will do," he said, placing a light kiss to Alois' forehead. 'Well, I suppose this is one way of taking it slower,' he thought.

Alois flushed a deep color of pink, and he pulled himself closer to Claude again. "If I may continue," Claude spoke quietly.

He slowly pushed Alois back onto the bed and climbed over him. He pressed another kiss to the blonde's mouth. After a moment of touching lips, he slowly glided his tongue over Alois' lips as he had done before, but this time took his time. Alois made a small noise, slowly letting his mouth fall open. Claude's tongue slithered passed the boy's lips, tangling his tongue with his master's. Following by example of Alois, Claude closed his eyes.

The blond turned his head away, panting quietly. "Cl-Claude…" he murmured out softly, turning back to Claude.

Carefully, he pressed a kiss to the top of his jaw line where the ear lobe connects. He lightly bit down and sucked. Alois let out a quiet mewl, face tinting a slightly darker pink than before. Claude continued down gradually, stopping and licking the nape of Alois' neck. Alois let out a sigh of approval and bent his head the opposite direction to give Claude better access to his neck.

Claude gazed down at the blond master's neck, pulling away some to get a better view. 'This is dangerous,' he thought, eyes glazing over in a soft red. He opened his mouth to bite down, but stopped and settled for a small nibble. 'Very dangerous…'

Alois made a muffled sound. Claude blinked at the muffling. "Not going to make any noises… Alois?" he questioned, hesitating a moment at the habit of calling him 'Dana-sama.'

Alois swallowed the bulge in his throat. "Th-that's because… It sounds strange…" he murmured, flushing lightly.

Claude blinked a little. 'How stupid,' He thought. "Alois, don't worry, I promise you the noises aren't as weird as you think," he murmured.

The blond boy blinked slowly, then nodded once. Claude lightly bit down on the other's collar bone. Alois arched and released a gasp. "Nngh~ Claude," he moaned out quietly.

He paused, breaking the contact of teeth against flesh. 'Too dangerous…'

He licked up Alois' throat, lifting his shirt up and running his hand across Alois' delicate skin, stopping at the wound. Alois tensed, slinking away from the touch. Claude let his hand continue up, stopping at the pulse point on Alois' chest. The blond boy's heart thudded rapidly and roughly. Claude could hear it.

Lightly, Alois grabbed his butlers hand. "Something wrong, Alois?" he asked, feeling his habit of calling his master 'Dana-sama' slowly fading away from him.

Alois shivered a little. "T-too fast…" he squeaked out quietly as Claude started rubbing and pinching the boy's nipple with his finger tips.

"I'm afraid I can't go any slower than this," he said, letting his fingers dance over and place with the neglected nipple.

Alois arched a tiny bit, making a quiet noise in reply. His legs squeezed together. Claude gently nudged them open, though Alois only responded the spreading them a little bit. Satisfied with just that small opening, he led one hand down the blonde's inner thigh and cupped hi groin. Alois bucked into the hand, letting out a half muffled cry. Claude smirked a tiny bit at the reaction. "C-Claude… It's h-hot," Alois murmured out pleadingly.

"Alois, lift your hips some," Claude said quietly.

The blond earl did as requested hesitantly. He lifted his hips in the air some, making a quiet sound as his pants rubs against his arousal some. "A-aah…~" he moaned out softly.

Claude held back a shudder and proceeded to strip Alois of his pants and underwear. Alois let out a quiet hiss when the cool air hit his heated member. Claude gave a small smirk, pressing a light kiss to Alois' chest before grabbing the boy's member and starting to stroke him.

Alois let out another cry, arching and bucking. His face flushed, and he tried to muffle the sounds while wrenching at the sheets on his bed. "C-Claude… St-stop… I'm gonna…"

The demon butler did as asked, placing the two fingers that were previously messing with his master's nipples to his chest. Alois blinked at them questioningly.. "…?"

Claude let out an inaudible sigh. "Take them into your mouth and suck on them. Make sure they're slick."

Alois blinked, doing as asked even though he had no idea what it was for. He rolled his tongue over them slowly, teeth not so much as lightly brushing against the fingers. Briefly, Claude's mind flashed with the image of Alois doing what he was doing in between his legs rather than to his fingers. He licked his lips quickly, breaking his gaze away from the boy for a moment.

Shortly, he removed his fingers from Alois' mouth. "Wh-why did I…? A-ah! What're you doing, Claude?" he asked, crying out slightly as a finger penetrated him.

"I'm preparing you," Claude replied quietly, pressing the finger in further.

The blond boy shifted, whining quietly in discomfort. He squeezed his legs together again. "Does it hurt?" Claude asked.

He shook his head slowly. "N-no… It just f-feels weird," he replied breathlessly, head falling back onto the bed.

Claude glanced at Alois' throat, his eyes flashing red briefly. He wondered what kind of reaction he would get if he were to bite down on any part of his master's neck; preferably the pulse area. He contemplated doing so, but thought better of it.

After a bit with a single finger, Alois bit down on his hand out of habit. Claude noticed the action, the pressed another finger into the blond slowly. The blond let out a small cry, cringing a tiny bit and shifting once more. "J-just get on with it," he murmured out.

"You say very dangerous things, Dana-sama," Claude said right afterwards, eyes tinting red again. He didn't really notice that he had used 'Dana-sama' again.

Alois blinked, then looked down at Claude. "Wh-what's that…?" Alois started, but cut himself off as Claude pulled his fingers out.

The blond earl watched the demon take off his coat, undo the buttons to his shirt, and discard of everything on top, shortly followed with the clothing items on bottom. Alois blushed darkly, looking away. Claude bent back over him. Alois blinked a few times quickly. He gasped quietly, flushing darkly when the butler nudged his legs apart and climbed in between his thighs. His eyes widened a tiny bit when he felt something press against his entrance; something much bigger than a couple of fingers.

"C-Claude…" he whispered out nervously while shooting his butler a doubtful look.

"Dana-sama, I couldn't stop now, even if I wanted to," Claude said, then thrusted into his master without a warning.

The demon butler let out a shudder at the tightening of muscles as he pushed himself further in, ignoring Alois' scream. "I-it hurts, Claude," he whimpered out.

"Bear with it for a little bit," Claude replied, placing his forearms on either side of Alois' head for balance.

He slowly moved out half way and then slammed back in. He groaned quietly at the feeling of Alois' muscles clenching. Alois bit down lightly on his lip, shivering some. He wrapped his arms around Claude, digging his nails into Claude's back and starting to lightly claw. This left tiny red ribbons across Claude's back.

The thrusts remained light, but still fairly fast. It wasn't unbearable for Alois, but still hurt. A lot. His eyes remained tightly squeezed, his nails continuing to go back to the same place for something to grapple onto (that thing being the skin on Claude's back.)

Claude paused for a moment to breath, looking down at Alois. "C-Claude.." he murmured out softly.

The butler felt a twitch of his eye brow, then suddenly slammed into him roughly, quickly. Alois let out a quiet yelp, tears welling in his eyes. "S-stop… N-not so hard. It h-hurts…" he whimpered out, nails settling in on place for a bit.

"Just a little longer," Claude replied, slamming into him again.

"O-ow! For wh-what?" Alois whined out.

With another thrust, all speech was cut from Alois. He arched up and let out a cry of ecstasy, eyes clenching tightly shut as his nails tore down Claude's back. Claude paused for a moment and smirked at the reaction. He slowly slid back into the sweet spot that he had hit. Alois let out another strangled moan, arms falling from Claude's back and gripping at the bed. The blond panted heavily, his heavy breaths making his chest heave up and down. "M-more," Alois murmured out heatedly.

Claude pulled out half way again, then thrust himself back into the spot. Alois arched and cried out silently. He slammed back into the place again. "H-harder," Alois breathed out, a small amount of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

The butler grabbed hold of Alois' hips, angling them a bit. He hit the blonde's sweet spot dead on when thrusted into him. With another loud cry, Alois released his pleasure onto his own stomach, arching off the bed. Claude swallowed, closing his eyes as he released himself into Alois just a few seconds later.

Slowly, Claude pulled himself out of the blond. The blond curled, face heated as was during the act. Claude gave another quick lick to his lips, watching as the blond closed his eyes and fell asleep. The demon pulled the blankets over Alois' sleeping figure, then blinked at his own actions.

He sighed reaching a hand out to Alois' sleeping form and brushing a few bits of hair out of his face with a small, amused smirk. 'I can't wait to feast on you… But that will have to wait,' he thought and then cringed suddenly. 'And there's also a small thing in my chest that I have to take care of…' he added as a final word.

He reached his hand back, grazing his finger tips over a few of the scratches located on his shoulder blade. He stood after a moment, got dressed and left the room, locking it behind him.

**A/N: U is finally up! Alrighty! Now for Squeegeeness… Or perhaps Fixed it, no?**

**Next Letter: W**

**Under… Unknown now. You guys have any ideas?**


End file.
